


The Six Forces (They don't define you)

by BooksandKpop



Category: GOT7, K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elemental Magic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Other, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Before; There were six elemental Forces that created the world; They were Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Ice and Electricity. The people of the world valued these Forces and respected their power, although not equally. Six tribes were formed, one for each Force. Each tribe had its one characteristics, and they never crossed paths.Now; The Force you follow does not dictate your future, all Six live together in harmony. But who you are, can still be traced back to your governing Force.Ch1; IntroductionCh2; VIXX Character ProfilesCh3; GOT7 Character ProfilesCh4; BTS Character Profiles





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new thing I'm trying out. The first chapter is just an introduction to this world I had in my head. The chapters after that will each focus on the members of a different group to introduce them first and then they will start to meet and interact. Sorry for making you wait for the relationships 3
> 
> I'm a science major, I can't write creatively...oh well, I tried.
> 
> I've decided to end this as I lost all my inspiration and writing chaptered multi fandom fics is too much for my poor 3rd year student brain to cope with 

There were six elemental Forces that created the world; They were Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Ice and Electricity. The people of the world valued these Forces and respected their power, although not equally. Six tribes were formed, one for each Force.

Some thought that Earth was the most important and powerful. These people were grounded, with strong morals and had a great love for plants and animals. Members of the Earth tribe became farmers and healers, and were not afraid of digging deep and working hard.

Others thought that Air was the most important Force. They were carefree and followed their head, and were forever seeking the highest places they could reach. Members of the Air tribe were navigators and artists, not worried about the judgement of others.

Those who followed Fire were hot-headed and passionate. They could debate a topic for days with heated arguments and flaring tempers, but would reconcile as soon as it was over with loyalty and burning love. They were chefs and warriors, determined to always finish what they started.

Just like the Force that lead them, the Water tribe was cool and sophisticated. They were fluid in their motions and words, alternating between calm and stormy within seconds. Fishermen and dancers they became, criticisms and insults did not bother them in the slightest.

The Ice tribe was cold and unforgiving, they remained fixed in their ways and nothing would move them. Biting words and harsh actions were how they showed affection, and they were beautiful in their anger. Members were gifted writers and politicians, their scathing words always finding a way to win.

And finally there were those who followed the Force of Electricity. They were quick both on their feet and in their minds, always full of energy and inspiration. Mostly they were inventors and travellers, never slowing down until they were satisfied with what they had achieved.

The tribe you were born to did not always define who you were or what you would become, but mostly the members of the tribes came from generations of the same. Sometimes a child would be born, and it was clear they belonged somewhere else. At the age of twelve, every child would choose whether they wanted to stay in their birth tribe, or if they wished to travel and find others who were more like them. Sometimes, the children who set out to find others lost themselves along the way and became floating souls, doomed to wander for the rest of their days, not knowing who they were anymore.

As the world matured and life moved forward, the tribes came into contact with each other more and more. The isolated villages turned into small towns, and then into cities which were filled with members of all tribes. People stopped worrying about fitting the description of a certain tribe and began to just be themselves. Children aged twelve still took part in the tribe choosing ceremony generations before them did, but now it was just a formality to have on your personal documents. Interaction and even marriages between members of different tribes was no longer taboo, people were just people and they were not defined by which of the six Forces they followed.

Members of the tribes still had the same traits and characteristics, and often fell into the employment categories common to their tribes. There were jobs which were borderline between traits of different tribes, and others which seemed to fit none at all, but that didn’t matter, people were content to just do what they loved and not that which they were told suited them best. Members of the Fire tribe could be doctors, and Ice tribe members had no problem being teachers, the Force you followed did not dictate your life path.

People began to form their own "tribes". Groups of close friends who live together often come up with a name for themselves, these groups they form are usually composed of members from each of the different tribes, and they become like family. The six Forces which worked together to create the world work together once again in the form of these groups. The Forces were never meant to be separate from each other, each requires the other to create beauty in life.


	2. VIXX Character Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six members of VIXX are introduced.

One such group which existed in the big city was known as VIXX. Their name stood for "Voice, Visual, Value in Excelcis", b.ecause each of the six members were determined to be the absolute best they could be in whatever area they specialized in.

Cha Hakyeon was the self-proclaimed leader of their group. He was also the "Mom friend" who nagged at the others to do their homework and keep their rooms clean and always made sure they ate enough during the day. He was from Water, and a dancer as was predicted by his tribe. On stage his Water traits shone through, fluid in his movements and exuding an air of confidence in his ability. N was the name he performed under, allowing himself this alter ego meant he did not have to personally bear the constant criticism thrown his way. Although sometimes he found it hard to shake the harsh comments and stinging words people used towards him, occasionally he would come back to the dorm they all shared and his walls would crumble. It was then he needed the reassurance of his other members that he was doing well, that he could do this and they were always there for him.

Jung Taekwoon was the "Dad" among the six, not by his own choice but rather the unanimous vote of the other five. His main thing was cooking and sometimes acting as the head of the group if Hakyeon was unavailable. A singer under Ice, he gave the image that he was cold and reserved. Publicly he was known as Leo, after his feline features and quiet presence. While his words could come across as harsh to those who did not know him, there was no real bite to his words. He was a soft and gentle soul, always there as a shoulder for his friends to cry on and offer short reassuring words when they were needed most. Like the Force he followed he liked to win and it was hard to change his opinion, but the other five always knew how to melt him and reveal the warmth underneath the icy exterior.

Lee Jaehwan, although the third eldest, was often mistaken for the youngest in their group. He was the mood-maker in the group, always finding a way to lighten up any situation. He was an artist as predicted by Air which he followed, very talented and known as Ken in the circles he worked. He was relaxed and bubbly, exploring areas which were undiscovered to find the best place for inspiration to strike. People judged him all the time and he never paid the negativity too much heed, he was proud of his work and open with who he was. But at home in the dorm, he invested in things wholeheartedly and followed his heart, and he could be serious when the time called for it. His friends loved the life and laughter he brought into their lives everyday and always made sure he knew they would be there through everything.

Kim Wonshik was a big softy on the inside, a sweet little ball of sunshine who gave off the warmth expected from a Fire tribe member. Although others thought his music producer persona "Ravi" was harsh and crude, it couldn't be further from the truth. He was scary when he lost his temper but only because his passion for his work burned so hot. He could never stay mad at anyone for long, often smothering whoever was on the receiving end of his outburst with unreserved love and promises to make up for it. He was a lover, not a fighter, and often worked himself to the bone to perfect his latest song. It was times like those he needed his group members to stop him from burning out and in return he gave them all the love and loyalty they could ever want.

Lee Hongbin was the most sarcastic member of the group, his quick wit and sharp tongue not uncommon for a follower of Electricity. He was incredibly bright, which was why he went on to study science and medicine, wanting to use his talent to help others anyway he could. He was extremely caring, always looking out for the others in his group and he was able to tell when someone was feeling off, no matter how they tried to hide it. He also was the only reason their dorm was in a clean and livable state. Although sometimes reserved with his own emotions he always had time to listen to his friends. A gamer in his spare time, his energy seemed to never fade, but his members were sure to ground him and keep him healthy. 

Finally the youngest member of the group, Han Sanghyuk followed Earth and was the biggest trouble maker out of all. He was tall and broad, studying dance and music but with a healthy interest in nature, he had aspects of all the elements it seemed. Known just as Hyuk by most, he was mischievous and happy-go-lucky by nature, but sometimes the stress of his studies or the responsibility he held made him withdraw into himself. It took the combined effort of all the other five to bring him out and help him bear his burden. He was a strong support for his friends in their own times of need and received the love he needed but never asked for in return.

Together the six were VIXX, and they were more than just friends, instead they were like family. Their own tribe meant the world to them. No matter how hard the day was or how much they had to endure, there would always be five pairs of arms to wrap them in a warm embrace, five shoulders to cry on, five mouths to whisper comforting words in their ear. Each of them followed a different Force, but they worked together in a perfect harmony to create a loving place where life blossomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for I know not what I'm writing about...


	3. GOT7 Character Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the seven members of another city tribe, GOT7

A newer group who had established themselves in the city were known as GOT7, named as such because there were seven members. Originally two of the members tried to form a group by themselves but it didn't work out, leading them to look for more people to join. And the other five who joined them made them a complete family at last.

Mark Tuan was the eldest in their tribe, originally from a city much further away, he moved to the central city to pursue his acting career. He was a member of Air, and had a very laid back attitude. Also the silent type he didn't really speak much, but was always there to listen to the other members when they needed him. Fondly referred to as a flying squirrel because of his talent in martial arts tricking, he often was asked to perform crazy tricks to entertain the younger members. Whenever he felt sad about missing his family at home, the others were there to cuddle and comfort him, and he knew he had found a new family with them.

Im Jaebum was the leader and Dad of the group, one of the two original group members he easily took charge. A strong member from the Fire tribe he was very passionate and loved all of his members fiercely. He was a music producer and his love for what he done also shone through in everything he done. If any of the others needed guidance he was always there to offer his words of wisdom, but they weren't always what was needed in the situation. Sometimes when the stress of leading became too much, he needed to just be held and reassured that he was doing the best he could.

Jackson Wang was another member who moved to the city to pursue his dreams. A model who followed Electricity, he was never short of energy. A ball of pure sunshine and joy, he always put a smile on everyone's faces no matter where they were or what they were doing. Although the stress often became too much for him, having to portray a bright persona all the time was tiring and he missed his family dearly. His new family that he had found were always ready to pick him up and boost his confidence, it was a support he desired greatly and was overjoyed he had found them.

Park Jinyoung could sometimes be considered one of the people who were not what their types predicted. He was from the Ice tribe, and often did give off a cold outward persona, with his biting sarcasm and sharp wit. However he was truly a sweetheart and one of the most caring in the group. A kindergarten teacher and self-proclaimed "Mom" in the group, he was soft and caring, ready at all times with comforting words and advice. He was the other original member along with Jaebum and the JJP parents (as they were called affectionately) worked together to keep their family happy and healthy.

Choi Youngjae was another pure ball of fluff and sunshine, and also the last one to join the GOT7 tribe. Although some might think he followed Electricity, in reality he followed Earth, a down to earth and hard working singer, his voice sounded like it belonged to an angel. He loved all living things, although unfortunately he was allergic to most animals because of their fur. If anyone ever needed someone to brighten their day they would go to Youngjae, his smile and laugh were the purest earthly things. But even though he was happy and bright, he also had a lot of insecurities about his voice and himself overall. Whenever he read harsh comments it would take the combined effort of all the members to lift him up and make him smile again.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul, or Bambam as everyone called him, was yet another member from a far away city who moved. He was from the Air tribe but didn't fit a lot of their perceived personality traits. A rising star in the fashion industry, he was stylish and sophisticated in the public eye, but at home with his members he was just crazy. The main follower of new trends, he was always the one to introduce the others to weird new dance crazes and challenges. Although technically not the youngest in their group, he was the baby, always looking for comfort and being cared for by the older members. Whenever he was criticized for his work he withdrew into himself, and needed a lot of constant reassurance that he was doing well and they believed in him.

Finally there was Kim Yugyeom, the youngest in the group who also happened to be the tallest. Many people didn't believe he was the youngest because of his strength and professional attitude. He was a dancer from the Water tribe and his movements were mesmerizing to watch. Although he gave off a strong personality, really he was just a cute ball of fluff and sunshine, and he loved being taken care of by his members. He called Bambam his brother and when they were together something crazy usually happened, and he also had a love/hate relationship with Jinyoung, although the "hate" was really rooted in love. He always was there to cheer up the others, and they supported him all the way.

GOT7 was more than just a tribe, they were a family and there was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. They all loved each other with all of their hearts and would give their support until the very end. The seven had members from each of the tribes, and their relationship was so beautifully woven together that the Forces combined in a way that created an environment where true love and happiness could grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I haven't given up on this yet, lets see where it takes us.


	4. BTS Character Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet BTS, seven boys who have made a name for themselves in the city.

One of the most well-known groups to set up in the city went by the name BTS, meaning Bulletproof Boy Scouts. When they first started out they gave off the image of a tough bad boy group, but in reality they were a group of seven softies who all cared very deeply for one another.

Kim Seokjin, or just Jin as he was called usually, was the oldest and verified Mom in their group. He was a fantastic chef and would do anything for his boys, and he was very grounded like most who followed Earth were. The self-proclaimed handsomest among them, which everyone else easily agreed to, he loved to make others laugh. Sometimes he would get put down by people criticising his talents, but it never took long for him to pick himself back up. He loved his boys deeply and would always be there to care for them.

Min Yoongi was a well-respected music producer in the city, under the alias of Suga he wrote some of the most powerful and moving songs the current generation had heard. He was from the Ice tribe and so had a very cold personality to those who didn’t know him, but really he was very kind and caring, looking after the younger members like his brothers. Although he had experienced some very tough times in the past, he knew now that no matter what was thrown his way, he had his members to support him through it.

Jung Hoseok, or J-hope if you knew him from the stage, was a dancer from Electricity. Most people assumed he followed Water because of how fluid his movements were and how natural he looked when he was on stage, but the huge energy and charisma he had was most definitely Electricity. He was a happy ball of sunshine who could cheer up the others with ease. But it was also hard for him to keep his smile all the time, since people often overlooked him for others in his group. When these things happened, it took all the members to reassure and comfort him.

Kim Namjoon was the leader of their little group, even though he wasn’t the oldest he had been the first one to attempt to set up his own group, and from that ambition BTS was born. He was extremely intelligent, and also worked with Yoongi as a music producer under the name of Rap Monster, but he also tutored maths on the side. Another follower of Earth, he worked very hard on everything he done and wouldn’t be satisfied until it was perfect. Sometimes he overworked himself, to the point where an intervention was required by the members to get him to rest. As the leader he was always there to listen and help his members no matter what.

Park Jimin was another dancer in the group, and he was a follower of Water. It was easy to tell by looking at his fluid movements and confidence on the stage. He was a gentle soul with a smile as bright as the sun and a giggle that would lift the spirts of anyone who was upset. The shortest member in the group, he was very cuddly and loved showing affection to his members. Whenever he danced he transformed into a different person, an unattainable beauty who seemingly didn’t care for the hate, but really it cut deeply and his members often would take time to wrap him in their words of comfort and encouragement.

Kim Taehyung was a wild card, often considered by others to be completely crazy with his outgoing personality and crazy tendencies. He was from the Air tribe and was a carefree soul who was bright and positive and loved everyone. He was an actor and singer with the stage name V, with a deep voice that could stir every emotion in your soul. The members could always rely on him to bring a bit of craziness to their lives, although sometimes even they found him to be a little too much. Unfortunately, because of his kind and friendly nature people sometimes tried to take advantage of him and he got hurt by people he thought he could trust. It was at times like this when he needed the support of all his members to remind him that he did have people he could trust with everything and who would always be there for him.

Jeon Jungkook was the youngest in their group and a member of the Fire tribe. He was extremely passionate and competitive in everything he done. Just recently graduated from college he wasn’t yet decided on what he really wanted to do, but both dancing and singing were something he had a very keen interest in. Although he could sometimes have a short temper, he really loved all his other members deeply, they were his brothers and he would do anything to help them and keep them safe. There was a lot of pressure on him to do great things with his potential, and sometimes he just needed to be cared for and taken care of.

They were a close-knit band of brothers who all cared for each other like any true family would. The six Forces they followed strengthened their bond as they worked in all their different artistic walks of life. Seven boys who forged their own way in life and showed others everything that they were capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud of myself for keeping up with this actually.


End file.
